Beautiful Music
by Moony3003
Summary: After the case is finally solved in New Orleans, Reid goes back to the club to see Ethan play. Oneshot. Rated M. Graphic Slash. Don't like, please don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Criminal Minds does not belong to me. This is written purely for fun.

* * *

**Warning: **Story contains graphic slash. Don't like please hit the back button.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Story inspired by epsiode 2.18 Jones. Last scene of episode is used and that doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

Beautiful Music

As Reid listened to the music his old friend played, a faint smile graced his lips. He remembered a time when Ethan used to play for him alone. He missed those times but he always avoided lingering upon them. They no longer really served any purpose.

Reid quickly pulled himself from those thoughts as his boss and mentor, Jason Gideon, sat in the armchair beside him.

"How did you find me?" Reid asked in a soft voice.

"Well, you aren't all that hard to profile," Gideon replied with a tilt of his head and a slight smile.

They both turned to look at Ethan playing. He watched both of them through half closed eyes, an unreadable look on his face.

"Your friend is good," Gideon commented with a nod of his head, his smile widening a little.

Reid pressed his lips together and nodded, silently agreeing with him. He mind had shifted onto something else. "I missed that plane on purpose," he said hesitantly, as though fearing he would get into trouble.

"I know," Gideon replied with a small sigh.

Reid looked down momentarily as he swallowed hard. There was something he had to confess. It couldn't be contained any longer. It was becoming too hard.

"I'm struggling." His voice broke at even uttering those words.

"Well, anybody who's been through what you've been through recently, would," Gideon said with a soft smile. He wanted the young man to feel comfortable, to say more.

Reid kept his eyes down as he continued. "It was all I was groomed for. I never even... I never really considered another option."

Gideon kept his eyes on Reid. "And now you're questioning on whether or not you're strong enough to be here?"

Reid nodded his head rapidly. That was exactly the question he had been asking himself. "Yeah," he said, still not meeting his boss' eye.

"I've been playing at this job, in one way or another for almost thirty years. I felt lost, I felt great, I have felt scared, sick, insane... I don't know. I guess the day this job stops gnawing at your soul, and hands... your hands stop feeling cold, maybe that's the time to leave," he admitted.

Reid lips his lips hesitantly as he went through what Gideon had just told him. In a big way, he was right, about everything.

"I guess I just needed to try and figure out if I could step away from this job."

"And?" Gideon asked.

"I'll never miss another plane again," Reid said firmly.

Both of them turned to look at Ethan again. When the song ended, the crowd applauded softly and Gideon turned to look at him once more. "I'll see you on the plane at noon tomorrow."

Reid nodded but said nothing. They were leaving to go back home tomorrow. The job here in New Orleans had been tough and more exhausting than Reid realised. Everyone need a little more time before leaving so it was decided they would spend one more night here. The only reason Reid was glad of it was so he could see Ethan again.

He watched Gideon leave before looking back towards where Ethan had been but he was no longer up there. He had left the small stage and was now talking to a male he didn't recognise. Suddenly, Reid felt exposed. Maybe he should leave. As a feeling of awkwardness quickly set in Reid reached into his pocket for his phone. He mentally kicked himself. He was being stupid. Those days were long over.

But when he put his phone away and looked up he saw Ethan walking straight towards him. A breath hitched in his throat as a jolt of excitement rushed through his system. Ethan sat down in the seat that Gideon had only just vacated moments ago and looked at his friend, giving him a smile. Reid returned it although his was timid.

Ethan leaned forwards lightly before speaking in a soft voice that only Reid could hear. "Want to see my new place?"

"Aren't you playing more...?"

"I'm finished for tonight," Ethan told him easily, sitting back in the chair.

Reid shrugged nervously. "Sure... I'd like to see your new place," he eventually managed to say, swallowing dryly, only just noticing how arid his mouth had turned.

A broad smile lightened Ethan's face and he quickly got to his feet. Reid followed his lead and together they left the club. The walk there was short but Reid revelled in the cool air outside and he glanced up at the clear sky above them. He moved his head a little further back to take in the many twinkling stars above.

He bumped into something. Almost immediately he realised it was Ethan he bumped. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

Ethan said nothing. He just continued to smile and he shrugged his shoulder, dismissing it. When they reached the apartment door Reid smirked lightly as he looked it over. It was a muted colour. How could he have expected anything else? But if he knew Ethan like he thought he did, the inside colours weren't going to be muted.

The front door opened straight into the living room. Reid stopped for a moment. It didn't quite look how he expected it too. It was tamer than he remembered the last place to be but still, it was a surprise. As Ethan put his keys down and took his jacket off Reid took a better look around.

A long black leather sofa sat against a pure white wall, across from a large flat screen television. In the corner stood a tall bookcase made from mahogany. Then Reid paused for a moment. There was a pattern. Most things in the house were made from either mahogany or pine; the bookcase, the table, the chairs, as was most of the kitchen furniture; well, the stuff he could see. It was definitely different to the place Ethan used to have.

"Like something to drink?" Ethan called from the kitchen.

Reid's head spun towards the voice. He didn't realise Ethan had moved into the kitchen already. "Uh, sure, thanks," he replied quickly.

Ethan returned in seconds, handing Reid a small glass. After taking a sniff of the brown contents he realised it was whiskey. Without wanting to be rude, he took a small sip, ignoring the burning sensation it caused as it went down his throat.

"So, what have you learnt?" Ethan asked as he entered the room.

Reid frowned, feigning innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"You were profiling me in here, correct?" Ethan asked, his eyes watching Reid intensely.

Reid frowned and spluttered air as he still attempted innocence. "No," he said a little too quickly.

"You're still a bad liar," Ethan commented. "Tell me, what have you learnt?"

Reid shrugged lightly, trying to skip over this part but Ethan was having none of it. "Okay..." Reid exhaled heavily. "I don't think much has changed. You're still a control freak. Everything in this room has a specific place and nothing is out of line..."

"Alright," Ethan said quickly, interrupting Reid's short flow of words. "Enough. Don't profile me anymore. I used hate when you did it."

"Then why did you ask?"

It was Ethan's turn to shrug. "I don't know," he said lightly. "Perhaps I wanted to know if you'd seen anything different."

"Well, the colours for a start," Reid commented instantly.

Ethan chuckled breathily. "Yeah, I know. I felt as though I've had to grow up."

Ethan stopped talking and it turned quiet and within seconds, Reid felt the awkwardness return. He knew what was coming. It was almost unavoidable at this moment. Instantly Reid recognised the look on Ethan's face and he decided to ask. Perhaps it wouldn't go too badly.

"There's something you want to ask me now?"

Ethan smiled again but this one seemed forced. He placed his drink upon the small mahogany coffee table and approached Reid. They stood only centimetres apart and for the first time in a while, Reid felt a lump well up in his throat. It had been a while since they had stood so close.

"You didn't leave just because of your job," Ethan started slowly. "Was it because I was a control freak?" he asked, recalling what Reid had just called him.

"I... I didn't... I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"It's okay, Spencer," Ethan said, the warm smile returning.

Without any hesitation, Ethan lifted one arm and with his hand and with two fingers, stroked Reid's cheek. The skin was just as soft as he remembered. He then reached out and tucked a few stubborn strands of hair behind Reid's ear.

"I've missed you," Ethan breathed.

The tone of his voice sent pleasurable shivers down Reid's spine. For a moment, he had to concentrate on breathing. Then, Ethan placed his hand on the back of Reid's neck and moved them closer. For some reason, Reid wanted to pull away but he felt unable to make his limbs or mouth work. On some level, he knows this is overdue. It's been too long since he's felt the touch of someone else's hands or the heavy weight above him, pinning him to a bed.

Ethan moved his mouth to Reid's ears and whispered. "Do you want to know about the things I would like to do to you, Spencer?"

Reid licked his quivering lips but at the feeling of still being unable to trust his own voice, he nods rapidly, suddenly feeling overly curiously about what Ethan was going to say.

"I want to touch you, lick your neck down to your chest, make your nipples hard and I want to massage you thoroughly until you think you might explode."

Reid closed his eyes tightly, his brain almost unable to comprehend all the things Ethan was saying. He swallowed hard as he tried to steady his thoughts and his rapidly increased breathing.

"May I show you?" Ethan asked, excitement flooding through him. To show his point and that he wasn't alone, Ethan moved his groin towards Reid and brushed it against the slender man's thigh. Another breath hitched in Reid's throat.

Reid's face flushed with pure embarrassment. He felt his own arousal push against the restraints of his trousers. "Please..." he whispered in a hushed tone.

Ethan asked for nothing more. He took Reid's hand in his own and led him down the short hallway to the master bedroom. Ethan closed the door behind them, turned the lamp on for a little bit of light and wasted no time in removing his clothing, leaving only his boxers on. But it was clear that Reid wasn't feeling so confident, even though they had done this before.

Silently, Ethan closed the distance between them again and slowly he undid Reid's thin red tie, all the while keeping eye contact with the young doctor. After slipping it off Reid's head, he dropped the material on the floor, not caring where it landed. Then one by one, he slipped the buttons of the dark grey shirt out and before long it joined the tie.

As Ethan's hands moved to his trousers, Reid's jaw clenched nervously and he focused his attention onto Ethan's pale, lean body instead. It seemed to help immensely. But soon the concentration was broken as the material of his trousers ran down his legs like water, quickly pooling around his feet on the floor. Stumbling slightly, he stepped out of them and kicked them away. A breath hitched in Reid's throat as he turned back to see Ethan moving to his knees.

As the musician's hands breached the agent's white briefs and slowly began to lower them. Reid couldn't take it. His head snapped up and he looked straight ahead of him, his wide eyes focusing on the vivid white paint that smothered the wall. When the briefs reached the floor Reid slowly lifted each foot to step out of them, ignoring the flashes of what was going on in the corner of his eye.

Then, very lightly, he felt fingers begin to slowly stroke up his legs, causing his skin to tingle with excitement. A low moan escaped Reid's lips. A smile graced Ethan's and carefully he moved closer, eventually taking the young doctor into his mouth, causing a strangled cry to sweep through the room. Ethan closed his eyes as he allowed the sound to fill him up. He certainly did miss Reid.

After only a couple of strokes Reid pulled away from the heat of Ethan's mouth. He wasn't going to last long at all if he continued that. Ethan seemed to get the message and he stood tall once again. He cupped both of Reid's cheek and brought him in for another searing kiss.

"So," Ethan said breathlessly after breaking the kiss. "How do you want it?"

"Um..." was all Reid managed to choke out.

"On your back or front?" Ethan asked, making it a little easier.

"Back," Reid answered croakily.

Silently, Ethan took Reid's hand again and led him over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. He gently lay Reid onto his back and wasted no time in getting between the man's long, slender legs. Ethan reached down between them and instantly probed at Reid's entrance.

"Spencer..." Ethan breathed quietly. "Are you sure you want this."

Reid only nodded, fearing that his voice would no longer work. It didn't matter. No answer was needed. Gently, Ethan pressed one finger inside Reid's body. Instantly, the young doctor tensed at the intrusion but he said nothing. He wanted this. As another finger entered his body, Reid closed his eyes as he hissed through his teeth.

"That's better, just relax," Ethan said quietly.

He continued preparing his old friend with two fingers until he considered him relaxed enough. Reid let out a pitiful whimper at the sudden loss of feeling. Ethan chuckled lightly at the sound. Using one hand to support himself on the bed, he brought his other hand to his own groin. He stroked himself a couple of times and waited until Reid opened his eyes again.

"That's better," Ethan repeated.

Ethan then moved his slightly frame closer to Reid, pressing his hard member against the younger man's entrance. And then slowly, but steadily Ethan started to push inside the willing body. This time, a moan left Ethan's lips. The sensation of Reid's tight muscles around him was almost enough to drive him over the edge straight away. Ethan didn't want it to end here after only one thrust. He needed more of the young man beneath him.

Once fully sheathed inside of Reid, Ethan stilled for a moment, allowing Reid to adjust to the invasion. After a few seconds, Ethan pulled out of Reid slowly before re-entering at the same slow pace. After a few thrusts Reid started to push back against him, telling Ethan that he was ready for it to go further. Ethan smiled and began to thrust in and out faster, burying himself deeply inside the young agent.

Gaining the confidence to do more, Reid reached up and wrapped his arms around Ethan's frame before gently moving him down closer and finally, into a gentle kiss. Both of them moaned together at the contact. When the need to breathe heavier became necessary, Ethan broke the kiss and moved back into his original position. He enjoyed seeing Reid's lithe frame pinned against the bed beneath him. It was a sight he had been missing.

A high cry echoed through the room as Reid's sensitive spot was hit. Ethan knew the exact angle which was needed to hit the right spot. After hitting it a few more times, Ethan knew that Reid wasn't going to last much longer. Bringing his free hand back into the picture, he reached down between them and took a firm grasp of Reid's cock.

Reid gasped in pleasure wriggled lightly as a warm feeling spread throughout his groin. Ethan's pace suddenly changed. He pushed into Reid's body relentlessly, hard and fast, wanting to keep the feeling just a little longer. Ethan then felt the orgasm build up inside him as he felt Reid's muscles begin to clench around him. Within seconds, the younger man cried out and came all over his stomach and Ethan's hand.

The feeling of Reid's climax, along with the sounds coming from his mouth, pushed Ethan over the edge and brought his own climax home. With one final deep thrust he came almost violently inside the slender body, letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

As the orgasm ended, Ethan collapsed on Reid, panting heavily and he wasn't alone. He could feel Reid's hard breaths against his ear. When Ethan rolled off Reid, he hoped off the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. Reid noticed nothing until something cold and damp touched him. He shot up, almost knocking Ethan off the bed.

The musician chuckled. "Relax; I'm just cleaning you up."

Reid smiled in embarrassment but he let Ethan continue his movements. Once done Ethan returned to the bathroom and Reid lay back down. Soon, Ethan joined him, lying on his side to face his old friend.

"So, why has it been so long?"

Reid's head turned on the pillow, messing up his long hair further. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"I felt you Reid, you're tight," Ethan said with a knowing smile, his eyes twinkling ever so slightly in the dull light from the lamp.

Reid shrugged and turned to look at the ceiling again. "I don't know," he replied. "Just haven't found the right person."

"Really?" Ethan asked sceptically.

He knew that Reid was the profiler here and was good at reading people but Ethan had always been good at reading Reid. He wasn't that hard.

"The right person hasn't noticed you yet?" Ethan questioned.

"Something like that," Reid said quietly, wishing the questions would stop.

Ethan only nodded. Gently, he reached out and brought Reid into his arms. "Spencer..." he said slowly. "I do love you. I just wish... it could have worked out for us."

"I know," Reid replied, feeling the same way.

He knew given the right circumstances, he could be happy with Ethan but there was one other person Reid knew he could be just as happy with. As he settled into Ethan's arms, Reid closed his eyes sleepily. He knew it might take a while but for the moment, he settled on being happy with where he was right now.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
